The Twilighters Take Over!
by Skykittykat
Summary: What happens when three girls get ripped through the space time continuum and are thrown into their favorite book series. Taking the role of Bella, Alice, and Rosalie...
1. The Rift

Disclaimer: I own EVERYTHING! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! :poof wakes up from dream: NOOOO! I still don't own anything!

The Web Show

MPOV (Meghan)

We were all sitting in my room discussing ideas for our next web cast. By we I mean me, Meghan, and my two BFFs, Kaitlyn and Ashley!  
Our web cast was always on different points of the Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer. We were all Twilighters and our love for the books probably drove  
most of the people around us nuts. That is until we started our show. Once we found an outlet for our obsession we didn't drive our family's nuts _nearly_ as much!

It's been three months since we first started our show and now it's extremely popular all over the world! We convert non-believing people into Twilight  
obsessors on a daily basis! Our lives were perfect… until the day they got better and every single one of our Twilight related dreams came true!

I was saying something about how we should add more special effects to our show to boost up our viewer ratings.

"But if we go into to much Special effects the whole point of the show will be ruined!" Kaitlyn said.

"I agree with her!" Ashley said quietly, but with an air of command that let every one know that she defiantly had a say in it. "We shouldn't…"

Ashley was stopped short then when a sparkling black hole appeared in the air beside us. I never did get to learn what we shouldn't do though because at  
that time the hole started acting like a giant vacuum. Things started leaping off my desk and fly towards the hole at immense speeds.

Being the lightest and smallest of the group I was the one to start floating out of my chair first. I moved a lot slower and more comfortable than  
a lot of the furniture flying around me. "This is so cool," I yelled down to Ashley and Kaitlyn as they grabbed desperately at their chairs while their legs floated  
up in the air trying to pull them up as well.

"Aren't you afraid of that hole?" Ashley yelled up to me.

"Nope," I said with conviction, "I have a feeling that it will take me to where I want to go! I believe in it and I want you guys to trust me on this! Going  
through this beautiful black hole will take us to the place all our hearts want to go! You just have to let go!"

Reluctantly, they released the arms of the chairs they had been clinging to and began to drift upward and toward the gaping hole with me. We all moved at the same  
pace and reached the hole at the same time. The last thing I remember from while I was in my room was of how much the contents of this gaping hole in space tickled.  
Then, everything went black.

APOV (Ashley)

We were floating through a deep, black space. I knew I should feel scared but I just couldn't work up to it! All I felt was calm flowing over me... I reminded me somewhat of  
Jasper was able to do. I looked over a Meghan and Kaitlyn.

"This is SO COOL!" Meghan yelled. Her voice echoed eerily back. I shivered.

"Oh, it is so NOT COOL!" Kaitlyn yelled at Meghan. "Why'd you get US into this?" Meghan looked like she was on the brink of tears.

"I'm sorry!" she cried, "I just wanted to have an adventure with you guys before summer ended!" She began to sob.

"It's Okay Meghan," I said comfortingly, "Kaitlyn didn't mean it like that! She just a little scared!" Meghan looked up from her hands hopefully.

"You guys don't blame me for this?" She asked slightly confused. I shook my head no and she sighed. Then something caught her attention...

**OOH I just made a cliffy didn't I? I am so evil! JK LOL! I will add on soon! Please R&R! I am a first time fanfic writer and I need some constructive criticism! Thx to my Beta reader the Betafish for all her help!**


	2. The Exit

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I want them! They're MINE!**

**Stephenie Meyer: No! They're MINE! I OWN them!**

**Edward: It's kind of interesting being fought over... Please. Go on.**

**Me: I WANT them!!**

**Meyer: To bad! They're mine! I own every single Twilight character!**

**Me: AWWW! FINE YOU CAN HAVE THEM! (runs away crying her eyes out)**

The Exit

KPOV (Kaitlyn)

I looked over at Meghan and saw her staring in wonder at something. I followed her line of vision to see what it was... and then I gasped in awe. There  
was another hole about the same size as the last on but instead of black this time it was a pure white. This might sound silly but it is _completely _true!  
There hanging right above the hole was a sign... It was an Exit sign!

MPOV

I couldn't believe it I had found the Exit! I was elated! We were on our way out! I still wasn't sure were we would come out, but come out we would.  
As we approached the Exit, I looked at my friends and saw them changing...

APOV

I reached up to tug on my hair in wonder when I noticed that I had to reach up farther than usual. My usually long brown hair was now shorter and still  
shrinking. As I watched an inky blackness spread over my hair while my skin turned steadily paler. I looked at Kaitlyn and watched as her long, curly brown  
hair grew even longer, straightened itself out until it was only wavy, and turned blonde. Her skin like mine began to grow paler until we were both completely  
white.My body had also changed greatly. I was incomprehensibly beautiful. Kaitlyn was as well.

KPOV

I began to panic after my hair, body, and skin changed because I now realized I could no longer hear my heart. Even though my hearing seemed to greatly  
have improved as did my eyesight, the only sound I could hear was the beating of _Meghan's _heart! Wait, I thought to myself, how do I know it's hers? I looked  
towards her. She looked nothing like herself any more...

MPOV

I looked towards myself and saw my shoulder length, brown hair extending towards my waist but staying the same color unlike my friend's hair. My skin paled  
as well as theirs but stopped a few shades above their color. My body matured and lengthened by a few inches. My childish frame gone in a matter os seconds.  
My heart pounded in my ears.

All POV (They are all think this)

Suddenly, my mind was filled with memories. None, of them seemed to be _mine_,but they all seemed familiar. One memory in particular stood out from the rest.

* * *

It was the memory of a face. Some how, I knew this was the face of the one I loved...

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am SO EVIL! I made another cliffy!I bet you can guess who each of them are. Last Times reviews were pathetic in amounts. There were NONE!  
Please Review! Other wise I'll think You think I'm bad and my feelings will get badly hurt.Thank You TheBetaFish For being my BetaReader.**


	3. The Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters, but wouldn't it be cool to own Edward Cullen?**

The Memories

MPOV

As we stood near the exit we were bombarded with memories. They all jumped at me from nowhere, all of them trying to claim my attention and only one of them succeding. The memories was of a boy. No, that wasn't right he was more of a man then a boy. He looked to be about 16 to 18 years old, and he was absolutely-I grasped for a word to describe him and I could come up with only one word-gorgeous! His hair was a beautiful broze color and it fell lazily into his beautiful face. No movie star could pull off that look like he could. My eyes traced the length of his face, his perfectly chisled nose looked like the nose of the statue _David_. I looked into his eyes and suddenly lost my train of thought. They were a beautiful golden topaz color I had never seen before. They dazzled me. My head was filled with memories of this boy. Memories that were mine but were not mine. Suddenly I knew who he was and I mentally kicked myself for not seeing it earlier. This man was the man I dreamed about every night of my life since I first read Twilight. This man was Edward Cullen. I now knew who I was as well. I was Isabella (just Bella please) Marie Swan! Then I was struck with a memory of Edward and I, but strangely he didn't call me Bella! He called me Meghan! I may look like Bella I thought to myself gleefully, but even here I am still Meghan! All my dreams were **finally** coming true!

APOV

I stood there with my friends outside the exit. Memories bombarding me and layering themselves in my head. I knew from the looks on their completely different faces that they too were being bombed by memories that were ours yet not ours at the same time. I was looking through the memories in my head trying to sort through them when one in particular leaped at me. It was a face. A beautiful face. The face of the man that I immediately could see as my true other half. His eyes were a beautiful gold and his facwe reminded me of a brooding movie star. A name jumped out a me through the sea of memories. Jasper. OMG! I thought turning the name over in my head. I looked at Meghan and Kaitlyn and saw a similar look of astonishment building on their unfamiliar faces. If he was Jasper Hale, I thought, digesting the news, then that must make me... ALICE CULLEN! But no, another memory popped out at me. Jasper called me by MY name! Not by Alice! I was elated! Nothing could stop me now that I could see the future.

KPOV

I was starting to get freaked out! I didn't understand any of this! I stood there dumstruck as memories flooded through me as though I was watching the life of someone else in short tapes and clips. It was terrifying yet cool at the same time. A picture of a gigantic man flashed into my head and I knew at once that it was love at first sight. The man I was looking at reminded me of a big, playful teddy bear. His eyes were a shade of topaz that I had never seen before. I sighed happily when I realized who this was. It was Emmet Cullen... and he was calling MY name. That must mean to him I am Rosalie but I am still ME! WOW! That kind of thinking hurt my newly blonde head. I hoped I could meet him. He was the only man for me now.

MPOV

We all started talking at once.

"Slow down!" I had to yell to get their attention. And even then it was only a moment before the started talking a mile a minute again. Their words picking up speed until _I_ could gain nothing from them. I mentally shrugged it off as them being female vampires. All the speed of a vampire, yet all the gossiping of two teenage girls. Ashley turned to me suddenly. The look on her new face confused.

"Why?" she asked me.

"Well," I said, "We have to get things sorted out before we go through that exit into the world I'm sure we all know is the world that the Twilight series takes place in. We have to be prepared for what comes next. I'm sure that the time in the story will be somewhere after I've agreed to marry Edward. It'll probably be at the end of the third book."

"Yeah and...?" Kaitlyn said.

"I can't get _married!_"I practically yelled at them. "I'm 13 years old!" Ashley always the voice of reason responded.

"Right now your body is 18. Mentally you might be 13, but even then you've always been old and serious for your age."

"I guess your right," I sighed, "But we still need to look through our new memories to the latest point we can find. The last thing I remember is Edward and I are in the meadow and I'm telling him that it's time to tell Charlie about our engagement." Ashley went next.

"The last thing I remember is me having a vision of how Charlie's gonna take it." She said.

"Really?!" I asked, "How will it go?"

"I don't think I should tell you," she giggled evily, "Knowing to much of your future can be a bad thing." I grimaced at her. "Kaitlyn," she asked, "What is the last thing you remember?" I swear if she was still a human the look on her face told me that she would be blushing a deep scarlet. She mumbled something uninteligible.

"What was that?" I asked her. Her look got even more embarrased.

"Ummm... I was kinda kissing Emmet." She said quickly. Ashley and I looked at each other and fell to the ground laughing. After a few rolls I sat up breathless and gasping for air as Ashley continud to roll around on the ground, most likey thankful that she didn't need to breath. kaitlyn muttered something under her breath that was way to quiet for me to hear but a wolf whistle and another bout of rolling on the ground from Ashley. I figured I just didn't want to know. After Ashley had calmed down to where she was only giggling a little bit we all stood up and faced the exit. We walked toward and braced ourselves. As we walked through it, it was like being drenched in a bucket of ice cold water. It was completely different from the entrance to this weird limbo.

I blinked the white light out of my eyes and looked around. I couldn't see either of my friends but who I did see took my breath away...

**WAHAHAHAHAHA! I MADE YET ANOTHER CLIFFY! I got through all of their Memories. Please R&R. I won't put up another chapter until I get 5 reviews! Period! I need reviews. They don't even have to be NICE reviews. I'm just looking for some constructive criticism here people!**


	4. The Meadow, The Vision, and The Kiss

**Disclaimer: Stephenie can have the others I only want Edward! -runs to grab and run away with Edward but he is snatched out of the way out of the way at the last minute by Stephene- You... You win this round but I'll be back. -runs a little ways then turns back and sticks out tongue- EDWARD WILL BE MINE! MEHEHEHEHEHE! -flees before Bella can kill you-**

The Meadow

MPOV

I was sitting n the grass of the perfectly round meadow blinking the lights out of my eyes when I saw him. "Edward!" I squealled and launched myself at him. He caught me in his arms gently. "I... I guess I'm just happy we surrvived that." I said quickly so he didn't tink I had gone nuts. Then I sighed and stood up. I looked downat my left ring. "Well, Give me the ring." I said and held out my hand expectantly. He reached down into his pocket. "We are about to go face something far more dangerous then a army of new born vampires." I said calmly. You could hear him gulp. "I'm glad you're bullet proof because we're going to go tell Charley." He relaxed visibly. He slipped the ring onto my finger and we stood up. "Let's go tell Charley." I said cheerlessly, "You know..." I added as an after thought, "He's going to think I'm pregnant." I said surely. We walked off in the general directon of my house.

The Vision

APOV

Ashley shook her head to clear the last of the vision she had, had of Edward andMeghan in the meadow. She had already seen Charlie's reaction and knew they had nothing to fear. He would indeed get a little upset and then jump to a few conclusions but other than that he would be all right. She looked instead towards Jasper. He was looking for her right now. She turned and ran off to intercept him.

The Kiss

KPOV

Kaitlyn's eyes opened and she found herself in Emmet's arms, kissing him. She melted into his arms. ((a/n:That's about as far into it as I'll go...))

**Hey people! Sorry about the late addition. I was getting over my hurt feelings about there being only TWO reviews so far. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Next one's coming up soon. I really want some reviews here people! I'm pouring my heart into this story the least you could do is review it! See ya soon!**


End file.
